


wishes cum true

by ryuusinrune (ryuuseirune)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Reading, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuusinrune
Summary: After Hop wishes on a star, he begins to hear all of Victor’s thoughts and see all of Victor’s fantasies. Unfortunately, his adorable boyfriend also happens to be quite the horndog – and eventually, Hop can’t resist.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	wishes cum true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishfulFeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/gifts).



> happy early birthday wyatt! i got these requests on my cc a while ago and decided since it was your birthday coming up i might as well finish the fic that i started.  
> anon asked:  
>  _"Hello!!! I've read some of your recent HopVic works and they're GREAT!!!! Thank you a lot for writing them!! I really love top Hop, to be honest. Hmmm, could I request an explicit HopVic where Vic is fantasizing about being fucked bareback and filled with Hop's cum, please? ...and could his fantasy become real, too? with Hop loving the idea and the sight of it at the end?  
> _  
>  anon asked:  
>  _Can i request something that includes Hop loving to play with Victor's very sensitive chest?  
> _
> 
> anon asked:  
>  _May you write top Hop in love with Victor and -though it's not possible- breeding kink?_  
>  yes, yes, and yes. love you and i hope you enjoy this

Hop has a small dilemma.

Well, it’s not  _ technically  _ an issue – a thirsty boyfriend is actually amusing, and the fact that Victor has such a high sex drive is great! They’re both hormonal and deeply in love with each other – and even though they don’t see each other often, sexting usually satisfies Hop’s desire enough for him to hold back until their weekend meetups.

Or, at least it  _ was  _ – until Hop began to hear  _ all _ of Victor’s thoughts.

He’s not quite sure how this all began – but he’s  _ very _ sure that Victor is a horny bastard – he doesn’t stop thinking about fucking Hop at any hour of the day. Sometimes, Victor will be in the middle of a battle – and Hop knows because he can hear Victor’s strategizing in the back of his mind – and then he’ll just think,  _ “damn, I just want Hop to mating press me the next time we meet and fuck me with his dick so deep I lose my mind.” _

And it’s  _ distracting. _ Not because Hop dislikes the idea – yes, both of them are versatile, and he’s okay with both bottoming and topping – but because Victor won’t stop thinking about it. Hop’s also guilty when it comes to imagining Victor in compromised situations – but at least he  _ tries _ to reserve that sort of thing for the middle of the night. 

Though he does suppose his late-night schemes have also caused this issue in the first place. Really, he hadn’t expected his wish for more sex with Victor to come true in this way – if anything, it’s more torturous because they  _ can’t _ meet in the middle of the Champion Cup season.

_ “Oh my fucking Arceus, if Hop was here right now I’d want him to Snipe Shot that cum right into my intestine like the nasty bitch I am,” _ Victor’s voice reverberates through his head.  _ “I’m so horny right now.” _

Hop doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry – but he’s in the middle of typing a report on the negative effects of G-Max energy on human bodies. It’s been the exact same creampie fantasy for the past four days – and the way Victor puts it is  _ painful. _ Both Hop’s dick and lungs hurt from what Victor’s been thinking about, and honestly, he’s not quite sure what to do with himself. In a mixture of frustration and humor, he shoots Victor a text.

[Hop]: You’re a slut, Victor. Stop. I can feel your weird vibes from the lab and it’s annoying me lmao

[victor]: SAYS YOU

[victor]: YOU CALLED ME A SLUT YOU KNOW THAT TURNS ME ON YOU WHORE

[Hop]: When we meet this Saturday, just know that I’m going to fuck your lights out. 

[victor]: whWHAT?!???

[Hop]: Don’t work yourself up over it. It’s only Thursday.

[victor]: BITCH NOW I’M HORNY

[Hop]: You already were.

A plastic bottle of soap hits his forehead with the force of an angry Sonia, clattering to the floor with a hollow noise.

“Stop slacking and get back to work. And don’t smile so hard at your phone – I know you and Vic are dating, but you look so in love it’s creeping me out,” she huffs, dumping her trash in the bin underneath their lab table.

Unfortunately, Hop can hardly hear her, thanks to Victor.

_ “I want him to fuck me so hard he makes my ability Innards Out.” _

Hop makes Victor feel very, very vulnerable – as if he’s reading into Victor’s every desire. Like how the waves break on sandy beaches, Hop’s arousing comments shatter Victor’s self-restraint. Although he may be the Galar Champion – Victor really wants to be overthrown in bed, especially when the man doing so is Hop.

But just as Victor’s thoughts are sent directly to Hop, Hop’s messages settle at the back of Victor’s mind. Nearly everything reminds Victor of Hop – the sky, the scenery, television shows, even the cries of battle. Victor can’t help but long for his lover’s embrace – truthfully, living without it for even a day is torturous.

Sure, he doesn’t appear troubled by his thirst outwardly – in fact, his appearance screams “innocent.” Swoopy brown bangs that haven’t changed since his teenage years, a pure face, and lips that seem soft to the touch – he’s the face of Galar, noble and bold. No unwitting citizen could look at him and even  _ suspect _ him of having all of these venereal thoughts – and yet, he’s laying in his bed – unwound over a few texts that don’t even explicitly state  _ how  _ Hop plans to fuck him. 

Victor’s hands are slippery, covered in a thin layer of his own precum. He feels dirty, tainted even – his body is weak from working so hard, and all of his senses seem heightened because of Hop’s sensual image flickering in between his more sensible thoughts. Even as he sits amongst freshly washed linen sheets, he has a dragging urge to let his mind wander into daydreams – he wants Hop to make a mess of him again.

Alas, Victor is entirely unaware that his fantasies are transmitted right into Hop’s dreams. A part of him does feel guilty for getting off on his own time – but it can’t be helped when Hop is sleeping by now and Victor has been pent up for the whole day. He’s just like anyone else – when he’s aroused, he needs to pull himself apart, and he needs time to himself to do such things – which is perfectly fair in his own eyes.

_ That’s why you’re grinding against a pillow in desperation, _ his mind supplies – and he nearly wants to wail in embarrassment. If he had a second pillow to spare, he’d bury his face in that one too – perhaps muffle the noises that burst from his throat into the still night air. Victor likes having Hop between his legs almost as much as he enjoys getting thrown against the wall and called a filthy –

A strangled noise between a moan and a whine spills from the space between his lips – and he feels his skin prickle in shame. Victor likes imagining what it’s like to ride Hop – those strong, calloused hands on his hips, guiding him down onto his thick cock – stretching him so wide he can’t even speak properly. His back arches, his fingers curl into the pillow – he feels like a tingly mess, addicted to the mere concept of Hop. 

Rubbing his hard-on against the soft cotton of the pillow feels nice, sure – but it doesn’t feel like  _ enough _ . It’s not enough to give him release – not enough to bring him even halfway there. Victor lets his mind saunter through multiple scenarios – and a specific one brings fire to his thundering heart.

Still inundated with passion, Victor’s elbows buckle, collapsing forward onto the mattress. His breath feels shaky and the room seems to blur around him – each gasp of cold air is like fire in his lungs. While panting, he shoves the cushion away, grabbing the towel covering it. Just by observing the towel’s surface, he can see a slick patch of his precum created by his prior movements. Cheeks flushed, Victor shimmies the towel under his bottom – he’s not about to ruin his sheets so soon after washing them.

His eyelids fall shut as his favorite fantasy begins, unwinding like a film reel in his mind. He imagines Hop’s breath, hot against his ear – imagines his boyfriend pressing languid kisses along his jawline. Victor likes the marks that Hop leaves on his neck. He likes it when Hop assaults his collarbone, leaving him in disarray. He likes how Hop bores into his soul with those endless golden eyes – peering into his consciousness as if he knows exactly what Victor wants and how he wants it.

Victor thinks about Hop’s dick – how it manages to be thick and long and veiny but still so  _ magically _ pretty. Hop is perfect in so many different ways, and yet Victor’s lucky enough to be the target of his affections. The thought leaves him breathless, and Victor smiles, stroking his cock with a renewed vigor. 

Hop always fills him up so nicely. 

It’s such a simple thought – but as it flutters between his ears, he realizes just how much he  _ needs _ to be filled. The two have had sex many times before – in various places, in various positions – but Victor likes it when Hop’s the one pressing him against the wall. Hop’s rough hands would grab and rub at his hips as he traps Victor. He’d hike one of Victor’s legs up, and Hop would probably press that gorgeous dick of his against Victor’s bottom – fiddling with Victor’s chest in between movements. He would coo words of praise, kissing Victor, licking Victor’s open mouth to squeeze moans out of him.

Victor likes Hop’s voice as well – likes how he growls when Victor teases him, likes Hop’s soft moans against his ear – even likes getting dirty talked and getting called a cockslut. He likes it when Hop ruthlessly takes him, tearing screams from his throat as Hop thrusts in and out of him. When Hop slams into his prostate, again and again, Victor likes begging for release – likes the feeling he gets when he’s finally satiated.

His favorite part about the whole process is the creampie – Victor loves the feel of hot, burning cum rushing throughout his abdomen – how it drips down his thighs when Hop pulls out. Victor likes the wasted feeling he gets – euphoric and dizzy and out of this world. As he ejaculates over his hand, Victor lets out a loud sigh.

It sucks that Hop isn’t here to take care of him when he finishes.

\--

Typically, Hop dislikes taking cold showers in the morning – but today, he can’t sidestep it.

Going to work with improperly dried hair sucks, first of all – and it certainly doesn’t help that the laboratory is air-conditioned. Hot showers are good for tempering his nerves – but cold showers are only good for one thing: relieving boners and taking his mind off of Victor.

Hop plans on (hopefully) fucking Victor so hard they both forget their sexual frustrations for a day.

\--

When they meet at Victor’s apartment on Saturday, it almost feels as if Victor’s internal horny screeching has only gotten  _ louder. _

Hop’s not complaining, of course – reading Victor’s mind with such ease seems to be a boon rather than a bane in this situation. He’s heard all about Victor’s fantasies – and with delight, he turns them into reality, planting kisses all over Victor’s chest. The champion’s body is lined with lean muscle – and it’s so damn sexy in Hop’s eyes. Of course, he’s thought about ravishing Victor’s chest before – but he hadn’t expected Victor to be so  _ receptive  _ to it. Outwardly, Victor bites his thumb as he looks down at Hop – but his inner dialogue is clear and honest.

_ “Fuck – it feels so good when he plays with my chest,” _ he can hear Victor think. Eagerly, Hop latches onto one of his nipples with his mouth, brushing over the other with his left hand – and he can practically hear Victor’s heartbeat quicken at such close proximity.

“W-weird,” Victor stutters at the same time his mind whispers  _ “amazing” _ just loud enough for Hop to hear.

“You seem to be enjoying it,” Hop points out, nudging at Victor’s bulge through his boxers. The brunette takes his sponsorships seriously – always wearing those Champion-brand bottoms. Hop smiles to himself, trailing his fingertips over Victor’s waistband. It’s kind of cute, somehow. As if he knows exactly what Hop is thinking, Victor whimpers, grabbing at Hop’s hair.

“Fuck me already,” Victor whines, “I’ve been deprived all week.”

“Okay, okay,” Hop laughs, straightening his back so he can press a soft kiss to Victor’s too-beautiful face. He slips Victor’s boxers off without hesitation, only pausing after his lover is fully exposed. Victor shudders under Hop’s lustful gaze, watching as his boyfriend hungrily stares at his dick.

“Hurry up,” Victor pants, wrapping his legs around Hop’s waist. “You’re staring too much.”

“Can’t I enjoy my love’s beautiful body?” Hop teases, leaning in for another kiss. With a giggle, Victor eagerly opens his mouth to taste more of Hop. He hums softly as Hop’s hands linger on Victor’s plump thighs, letting his own hands roam over Hop’s muscular chest and shoulders. They separate reluctantly – impatiently, even – and as if Victor can feel the tension building, he leans backwards while pulling Hop toward him. Intertwined, they collapse onto the bed beneath them – extracting a soft grunt from them both.

Hop pulls away so he can shimmy down his boxers, his palms growing sweatier as the air between them thickens. Only when he looks back to Victor with his legs spread wide open can he see the heart-shaped base of a familiar sex toy – and he feels his heart hammer in his chest with increased need.

“L-like what you see?” Victor stammers, using one hand to clutch the sheets beneath him. He’s clearly nervous – but in an excited way, Hop notes, watching the way Victor’s dick twitches in anticipation.

“Of course I do,” Hop smiles softly, reaching for the condom on Victor’s nightstand. Before he can open it, however, Victor catches his wrist, clearing his throat in embarrassment. Heat surges through Hop’s whole body as the next few words escape from Victor’s wet lips.

“Let’s do it raw,” Victor whispers, blushing a deep red as he forces out the suggestion. They’re both clean, so the only issue with it is the mess that comes afterwards – but Hop isn’t about to turn down a suggestion from Victor, especially not when he says it like  _ that. _

“Whatever you want, love,” Hop responds, turning his attention back toward the butt plug nestled firmly in his boyfriend’s ass. It must have taken a lot of work for him on his own – and it’s a surefire sign that Victor has been  _ incredibly _ horny this past week. His preparation means that they get more time to make love – which is definitely a benefit in Hop’s eyes.

Victor grasps the base and slowly but surely pulls out the toy, his eyes squeezing shut as it comes out with a pop. The sudden absence leaves Victor’s hole gaping and ready for Hop – and he simply can’t resist Victor’s allure any longer.

Hop slides into Victor in a single, smooth motion, watching as his boyfriend throws his head back with a loud cry. The way Victor turns into putty underneath him is erotic – and Hop wants to make Victor’s pretty face grow teary from the pleasure as he squeezes scream after scream from his boyfriend’s lewd body.

And that’s what he does.

At first, of course, he has to play nice – watching Victor complain that he’s going too slow, letting those puppy-dog eyes stare back at him as he thrusts in and out. Victor is always whiny and bratty at first – shooting out insults like “is that all you can do?” and “I don’t think you could make me cum with that pace of yours.” He likes to brush up against Victor’s prostate, ignoring the moans that erupt from his boyfriend’s mouth as he begs for more. It gives him an odd satisfaction to see his Victor become so pliant and emotional beneath him.

When Victor’s on the verge of tears, voice laced with exhaustion and panting for more, that’s when Hop likes to up the ante. He snaps his hips forward with newfound strength, rutting into Victor as his boyfriend squirms and sobs beneath him. 

“Hop – please – ah! You’re going too – fast!” Victor whimpers, moans shaking his body with every movement of Hop’s hips. Somehow, the champion is still able to look up at Hop with a fondness in his eyes, a desperation – and Hop is ready and willing to fuck it right out of him.

“Mmm,” he smirks, “I think this part of you says otherwise.”

With another good shove at his prostate, Victor cums between their chests, sobbing as Hop fucks him through his orgasm. “Arceus, Hop – I feel so – nnngh,” Victor groans, letting his head fall back into the pillows beneath him. 

“Amazing?” Hop asks, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Victor huffs, cheeks flushing red. “You haven’t come yet, so I… you can use me how you see fit.”

_ Well, that’s new, _ Hop thinks, looking down at his boyfriend’s trembling body as he slowly pushes into him, again and again.  _ I’m not gonna argue, though, that was pretty hot. _

It doesn’t take long for Hop to reach his own climax with Victor’s insides squeezing and twitching in such an indecent way – almost like his dick is being sucked into a soft, wet, and warm embrace. When he spills his load, Victor watches intently – panting softly as Hop’s hot seed floods into him, heating up his whole lower half. 

“I love you,” Victor grins as Hop pulls out. White liquid begins to dribble out of him almost immediately – and Hop can’t muffle the chuckle that bubbles up inside his chest.

“I love you, too,” he echoes, sharing a chaste kiss with the love of his life.

The clean up is a pain, but the two of them can’t help but think it was completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> also, sorry for my extended inactivity? please leave kudos if you wanked to this or something. i don't know, social experiment.
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ryuseirune)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuuseirune)


End file.
